


Travel: It's Good For Your Heart

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: au where Woojin's eyes (and feet) unknowingly trail after a stranger while waiting for his connecting flight to Hawaii





	Travel: It's Good For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this before on Twitter after a wave of inspiration hit me. But I'm posting it again for 2parkweek because recycling helps Mother Nature. XD
> 
> I proofread this but I'm sure there are still mistakes. Sorry bout that.

Woojin sighs. He has been aimlessly strolling around the airport for the past two hours. He just can't stay still, and wait for three long and grueling hours for his connecting flight. Maybe now he regrets purchasing the cheapest airplane ticket available online at the expense of his own effort. Then again, he saves a few won to buy souvenirs for the people back home. The parentals want _authentic_ Hawaiian couple shirts.

 

The conversation goes a little something like this:

 

"Dad, they're all the same! I can buy you those shirts at any shopping mall in Korea!"

 

"But they are not 'Made in Hawaii' !"

 

"Fine. Yerim, what do you want me to get you?"

 

"Oppa~ My most handsome brother!"

 

"I'm your only brother."

 

"R-right! BTS will be releasing their newest album—"

 

"Macadamia nuts it is!"

 

Though he immediately places a reservation for it at the music store he works part-time.

 

He pulls the sleeve of his jacket back enough to check the time. He still has an hour left to himself. He taps on his heels while contemplating if he shall have a go at all the shops again, and maybe he can find something the shops at Myeongdong don't have.

 

Then he sees him.

 

A man an inch or two shorter than him, soft brown locks framing his face, eyes that hold a universe of its own, lips a pretty shade of pink. He's pulling along a silver carry-on luggage with stickers on them. He passes by in front of him. And Woojin's eyes (and feet) unknowingly trail after him.

 

He takes a seat at one of the steel chairs; the view of the airplanes taking off and landing as their backdrop. Woojin sits across him, but he hits his thigh on one of the arm rests before doing so. Then he's back to openly staring at him.

 

Jihoon knows the stranger is looking at him, but he doesn't lift his gaze from his phone because every time he does, the other looks flustered: looks at the ceiling, his shoes, his phone.

 

"He's cute," Jihoon types out a reply to his friends on KakaoTalk.

 

"cjvjvkvkgjgjgkgkgvksjakkvk"

 

"Are you gay panicking rn?" Daehwi replies promptly to Woojin's message.

 

"He looked at me Daehwi!!! He looked me in the eye!!!"

 

"It'd be rude if he looked somewhere else. Well, what are you waiting for? Talk to him. Ask his number or something. You're old enough to do that... aren't you?"

 

"I- it's not that easy, Hwi!!! What if he gets creeped out?"

 

"I'm pretty sure you've been staring at him for the past 10 minutes. If he's creeped out by that, he would've left."

 

They silently sit across each other trying to act nonchalant while bothering their friends on kkt. Jihoon does a good job at it. Woojin is just a very transparent person.

 

"It's now or never, hyung. Good luck!"

 

Woojin checks his appearance on the front view of his camera. He brings down his mask to chug some water down. For some reason, his throat feels dry. Just when he is about to stand up and approach the guy, the intercom makes an announcement...

 

"Good afternoon, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 99W to Hawaii. We are now inviting those passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you."

 

Woojin slumps back on his seat, puts his things inside his backpack before he makes his way to the assigned gate.

 

"Guess that's a never," he whispers to himself when the cute stranger is out of sight.

 

*****

He's guided by a flight attendant to his seat beside the window.

 

He hauls his luggage to the overhead compartment and makes himself as comfortable as he possibly can. It's going to be a grueling 10-hour flight. He hopes to at least get some sleep before they land to his dream destination.

 

Woojin has no problems sleeping even in the most uncomfortable settings and positions. Not until he finds out who his airplane seatmate is.

 

"24K... ah. Here's your seat, sir." the same female flight attendant who helped him is standing beside the cute stranger from earlier.

 

"Thank you," his reply a little muffled from the black mask he's wearing.

 

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" she asks him out of protocol but woojin can hear the hesitation in her voice. The stranger has a lot of luggage and they look heavy, too.

 

But Woojin grabs this moment as his second chance and springs up from his seat before he can even answer, opens the overhead compartment, and starts putting them in neatly one by one.

 

"I- oh. Thank you, miss. But I think I'm good."

 

From the corner of his eye, Woojin can see how the stranger's eyes light up while thanking the flight attendant. It makes him wonder how even more beautiful he is without his mask on.

 

He shuts the compartment safely with a click and goes back to his seat. The stranger follows after him. Woojin tries so hard to look anywhere except his left, but he fails when the stranger takes out a pink bunny plushie and places it safely on his lap.

 

"Thanks for helping me out," the stranger, now with his mask off says.

 

"Y-you're welcome," Woojin's breath hitches and the words get caught up in his throat. The sight beside him is breathtakingly beautiful, even more beautiful than the clouds in the sky he loves to take photographs of.

 

"But you didn't have to. I can handle it myself," the stranger says in a manner that isn't matter-of-factly. It isn't offensive or defensive. More like, he says it out of concern.

 

"But I wanted to," Woojin says without stuttering. He doesn't know where this courage is coming from. Did he drink alcohol instead of water earlier? Surely they wouldn't let him board the plane if they find out he is intoxicated.

 

Perhaps, it is the adrenaline rush left from his failed attempt earlier. There's no going back now from the words that escape his lips.

 

The stranger's eyes widens before forming into crescents. His laugh sounds like music to Woojin's ears.

 

They haven't even take off yet but this feels the closest he can get to heaven.

 

"I'm Park Jihoon," the stranger now has a name to match that beautiful face of his. His nervousness melting away, being replaced by anticipation.

 

"Park Woojin," he takes the hand extended to him and shakes it.

 

"So tell me Woojin... why Hawaii?"

 

Woojin eyes light up like a child receiving his Christmas presents while explaining why Hawaii is his dream destination. Jihoon finds it adorable.

 

They continue on talking until the Chief Flight Attendant makes an announcement that they should prepare for take-off.

 

"Are you nervous?" Jihoon asks him when Woojin falls uncharacteristically silent beside him.

 

"Y-yeah. i've never rode a plane before. but this is the fastest way to get to hawaii so... i'm trying to face my fear of heights."

 

This is Woojin's first overseas flight alone, whereas this is just one of the many flights Jihoon has taken travelling across the world one country at a time.

 

"Do you want to switch seats with me?" Jihoon offers.

 

"Do you mind? I did not know I booked a window seat."

 

"Not at all," Jihoon smiles.

 

They unbuckle their seatbealts and switch their seats. But Woojin is still obviously nervous.

 

"I can lend you my bunny if you want."

 

Normally, Jihoon wouldn't let anyone touch his things but he feels like Woojin badly needs it. He just might pass out any minute now.

 

"O-okay," Woojin receives the bunny plushie politely with both hands. He hugs it against his chest and rests his head on top of it.

 

"Better?"

 

"A-a little."

 

Now it is Jihoon's turn to stutter.

 

"Y-you can hold my hand if you want to," Woojin doesn't miss the pink flush on Jihoon's cheeks when he says this.

 

"I-I think it'll help you calm down."

 

"O-okay"

 

Jihoon holds out his palm out for Woojin to hold.

 

Woojin uncrosses his arms from hugging the bunny plushie and places his hand on top of Jihoon's. They couldn't meet each other's gaze but both are smiling to themselves.

 

Woojin doesn't notice it, but he interlocks their fingers when the plane finally takes off from the ground. Jihoon grips it tighter to comfort him.

 

When the Captain turns off the seatbelt sign, it means it is safe to unbuckle your seatbelts and walk around.

 

Jihoon turns to Woojin only to find his sleeping figure. He must have been so nervous that he slept even before the seatbelt sign was turned off.

 

Jihoon's eyes fall to their interlocked fingers on the arm rest. But he doesn't pull away. He rips open the plastic with one hand and drapes the blanket across Woojin's body.

 

When Woojin wakes up, there is no armrest separating them. Jihoon is sleeping soundly --- snuggling on his side, leaning on his shoulder. Their fingers are still interlocked. He fixes his posture so that Jihoon can sleep comfortably. He leans his head on his and goes back to sleep.

 

Perhaps this adventure is more than facing your fears and flying to your dream destination. Perhaps it is so much more than that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^ do check out [@2parkweek](https://twitter.com/2parkweek)  
> on Twitter!!!
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)


End file.
